Coconut
by Tangerine342
Summary: Tropical desserts don't go over well with Mukuro. Warning: REALLY bad innuendoes, and Tsunayoshi-kun learning a lesson on when and where it's appropriate to eat ice cream.


"Tsunayoshi-kun? What on earth is that?"

Looking between his bowl, spoon, and the person asking, he couldn't for the life of him figure out where his confusion might come from. It should have been quite obvious. "It's ice cream. Would you like some Mukuro?"

The blue haired convict wasn't sure whether he should laugh, cry, or reintroduce his hand and face. Not being one to cry, alone or in public, laughing seemed to be the most practical solution. "Kufufufu. No thank you Tsunayoshi-kun, but tell me. Did we not already have a discussion about you eating ice cream?" He remembered that conversation well, because by the end of it he was giving the young Vongola a thorough demonstration on why it would be in his best interest to not eat ice cream with predators lurking.

From the bright shade of red that donned the younger man's face, he also remembered, and proceeded to squeal loudly in protest. "T-that's completely different!" he shouted, flailing his arms about, almost losing his ice cream in the process. Thankfully, larger hands caught his small wrists, and held them in place so as not to drop the bowl. His thanks would have to be put on hold though, since with a smirk, the older one had Tsuna pinned between the kitchen counter, and himself. With a profuse blush, he turned his head away and muttered, "You only said no vanilla ice cream. You said nothing about other flavours."

"Oya?" Raising an eyebrow, he looked nothing but amused as he dipped a finger into the melting dessert, and sucked on the digit seductively. A flash of heterochromatic eyes told the younger teen that behind the smile was a combination of distaste, and a hint of hunger, but that ravenous expression was there most of the time when the two of them were left alone together. Somehow, it was more discerning than usual this close up. "Coconut." It didn't take hyper intuition to tell him that things could only go badly from here. "Well Tsunayoshi-kun, what are we going to do about this? Your tropical dessert reminds me of my own favourite dessert. Care to help me get some?" Could these even be considered innuendoes anymore?

The impossible was always more likely around Tsunayoshi, Vongola X. In this case, it shouldn't have been possible for him to blush any harder, but he quickly became a deeper shade of red at the implications. The shorter one's struggles began again, and with his usual creepy laugh, Mukuro let his prey go, letting him think he had won. Turning around with his ice cream clutched close, and an absolutely delectable pout on his lips, Tsunayoshi ripped the fridge door open and began to dig. "Why does it always come back to sex with you? I'll just put some fruit on it so it doesn't look like _that_!"

He was about to laugh and say that Tsunayoshi-kun had a dirty mind, and that he had said nothing at all about sex, when he spotted the chosen fruit. The six time resident of Hell felt an eye twitch, and headache coming on. First things first though.

"There! Happy now?" the brunet nearly screeched, thrusting the desert under his nose.

Gently shoving the abominable thing away from his face, his cruel smirk was filled with nothing but loathing, and displeasure. "Not particularly. No." Along with the liquidy white substance in the bowl now, were _pineapple_ chunks. There was only one way for Vongola to save his delicious neck now, or rather have it devoured.

The bowl and its contents clattered to the floor, making a great creamy mess. In the end Mukuro got the dessert he longed for, and much more.

* * *

I'm not allowed to guard bikes outside the post office anymore XD

Seriously, THAT'S how I came up with this.

Beta'd by the amazing homesweethomocide13

Reading between the original and this one, trust me, her editted one is much better.

Thank you tons!

Now then I'm hungry so I'm gonna go fetch some ice cream for myself ;3

~Tangerine


End file.
